trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Amber
"Forever Amber" is episode 13 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "When Ruby "borrows" and loses Amethyst's Grandma's ancient ring, the girls learn the hard way the difference between borrowing and stealing. No need to worry, as long as the BFFL find the powerful ring before it gets into the wrong hands...Wait!-- What's that on Simon's finger? The ancient ring! It seems that all hope is lost for the Trollzopolis Dayz Faire until Coal saves the day and shows Simon that chivalry isn't dead." Synopsis The BFFLs are anxiously trying to set up for the Medieval Faire, but there’s still a lot to get done. Coal offers to help out as well, but an argument between the girls over Ruby’s “borrowing” habits leaves him covered in paint. With permission from Amethyst’s grandmother, the girls dive into her basement and uncover her selection of medieval dresses they can wear to the festival. Ruby, however, also wants to borrow a mysterious ring without asking. The girls head to Trollzopolis Mall but when Ruby can’t attract Rock’s attention with her new fashion, she casts a spell to make him follow her around. Something goes wrong and the power extends to everyone in the mall all clamoring after Ruby, chasing her and her friends all over the building. At the same time, a trapped Simon is pondering his escape and revenge, when he senses the power of Ruby’s spell. Something about it is familiar and he desires to steal it for himself. Amethyst realizes it’s Ruby’s “borrowed” ring that’s causing the trouble and with it, she reverses the spell to returns the zombie-like trolls to normal. Upset by the now lack of attention, Ruby tries to cast the spell once more, but Amethyst stops her and demands they return the ring to her grandmother. Just as they leave the store, a strange tornado hits then stops almost immediately. Ruby is horrified to find the ring now missing and Amethyst is distraught to have lost her grandmother’s possession. The BFFL promise to keep looking for it and are soon found by Mr. Trollheimer who, after hearing what’s happened, is concerned that the Ring of the Ancients could fall into wicked hands and bring great destruction. He takes the girls to his classroom and explains how the ring contains magic of a village gone bad. 3000 years ago, the Village of Angirmore was a place where greedy trolls used their magic for evil purposes. One day, all the villagers vanished and their magic was stored in the Angirmore stones, set into different rings that includes the one now missing for the Ancients to protect. The missing ring must be found at all costs. As expected, Simon has the ring and gloats over the revenge he hopes to wreak. Though considering how much smaller his fingers are to those of a trolls, it isn’t the most dignified weapon. Back in Trollzopolis, Grandma Van Der Troll forgives the girls for taking her ring, but instructs them to head to the festival so the Ancients can handle the situation. Going to Obsidian, the three decide they must travel to Simon’s lair to learn if he is in possession of the ring, and she opens a portal to the Ancient Ruins. At the Trollzopolis Days Faire, everyone is having a great time and while Amethyst is happy to hang out with Coal in his knight outfit, she still worries about her grandmother. The Ancients are wandering through the Ancient Ruins looking for Simon. The gremlin, however, has already made his way to Trollzopolis and dresses as a Jester to merge with the Medieval festivities. Amethyst is cheered from her worry when Coal asks her to “Take a stroll”, of course leading him to upset a table. Simon reveals himself to the BFFL and that he has their ring, which he uses to have surrounding items attack the trolls. The girls beat back his advance, but he’s far too strong to fight alone. They flee to Obsidian’s Spellz shop but the Ancients are missing and there’s a strange portal in the back room again. Taking the chance, the BFFL return to the Ruins, find the Ancient trolls, and take them back to the fair where they confront Simon together. The gremlin pins the BFFLs using a maypole and while the Ancients surround him with a magic field, Amethyst gets too close and Simon attacks her. Coal jumps in front of her and his armor deflects the attack back at Simon, causing him to vanish and leaving behind the ring. Everyone is freed, but the ring has lessened in power after so much use. Ruby returns it and takes responsibility for her actions, apologizing to Grandma Van Der Troll. Everything’s seems alright in the end, but Ruby still doesn’t show any sign of giving up the shoes she “borrowed” from Topaz. Spell Moment * Baby's Bottom Spell Spells Used *'With a hey-nonny-nonny and a doo-wop-doo-dee, from this day on you will run after Ruby' **User: Ruby **Result: Has everyone in the Mall chasing after Ruby *'The spell she spoke, a true snafu, what Ruby's done now undo' **User: Amethyst **Result: Undoes Ruby's spell *'Silverware, dishes, cups and bowls, give me a hand and stop these trolls' **User: Simon **Result: makes surrounding tableware fly at the BFFL *'Tables, chairs, feel these forces, attack the trolls like wild horses' **User: Simon **Result: makes surrounding tables and chairs charge at the BFFL like wild horses Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes